Mortal Kombat High
by BlackTwisted
Summary: What would happen if Mortal Kombat was in High school? Well, you are about to find out! As Skarlet is the new girl in school. Also, the story's rating may go up to an M
1. A Mysterious Dream

**Author's Note: Hello! Sorry I didn't write the first chapter of the story sooner. I have so much going on in my life at this point. So sorry! **

Skarlet looked around the place; she didn't know where she was. Then Skarlet noticed her appearance has changed and she had kunais strapped to her right leg. She was confused as how she got here and who is here. As Skarlet saw no-one in presence, she begins to take a step forward, only to hear someone call out to her.

"Heh, look what we have here." A raven-haired female in blue clothing said. Along side of her are two other females with the same hair color but one in purple clothing and one in green clothing. All of them wearing masks that matched their clothing color.

Skarlet turned around to look at the blue-clothed female and her allies. Not knowing who she is, she went to ask the one-million dollar question. "Who are you?" The 2nd female in purple laughed in a way only she could understand. "That's for us to know…and for you to find out" said the 3rd female in green clothing.

The blue female then got out her fans and attacked. Skarlet then didn't know what to do until she looked at her right hand. She noticed there was a knife. She was even more confused than ever. "The knife wasn't in my hand before!" She thought. Before she could ask anymore questions or make any other notices about anything else, the lady in blue got out her fans and took a swipe at Skarlet's face. Skarlet then moved away from her fan, which were only inches away at her face. Skarlet shocked at what just happened but she knew she had to be on her guard and had no time to think about other things or to be amazed by her own abilities at this point.

Skarlet then threw her knife at the lady in blue, the blue lady blocked off her weapon with her fan. As the lady in blue smirked, Skarlet knew she had to come up with something better, but before she could plan her next attack, one of her allies kicked her against the wall and threw her sais at the palm of her hands. Skarlet as shocked as ever, panicked and struggled to get free but it was no use. "Let me go!" Skarlet screamed out of frustration. "Ha-ha, I don't think so" the lady in blue said, as she got two of her fans and threw them at Skarlet's legs, slicing them off completely.

Skarlet screamed in pain and agony. The lady in green walked towards her to end her misery." You make it too easy". She got out her staff and lifted her staff over the red headed female. As Skarlet is closing her eyes and saying a prayer, the ally in green pushes her staff towards her skull until Skarlet heard a buzz. All of the sudden, the mysterious ladies, the unknown place, everything disappears. Everything fades to black.

"Bzzzzzzzz" Skarlet then woke up in panic and looked over at her alarm clock. It read "7:00 a.m". Still in panic, she removed her covers quickly to check her legs, just to see them still attached to her body. She sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. It was just a dream". She still thought about that strange dream and what it could mean. But she dismissed it as such despite feeling frightened. Skarlet hopped out of bed to get ready for her first day at high school.

**Authors note: This is my first fan-fiction, and I hope it was a good-enough read! Chapter 2 is on its way.**


	2. First Day

Skarlet arrived on school early at 8:00a.m. Since there was 30 minutes left until school starts, she decided to browse around her new school. She went from the school's cafeteria to the school's classrooms. Skarlet happened to see an older man who looked like he was in his mid-thirties with black hair. Wearing a black dress shirt with light brown pants.

"Hello?" Skarlet said as she eyed the middle-aged man.

"Yes? May I help you?" The middle aged man asked as he eyed Skarlet.

"Um…." Skarlet not wanting to admit she was lost on her first day at school. "I'm kind of lost…" She said shyly. "Can you help me find my way back?"

"Of course. Oh! Where are my manners? My name is Shang Tsung. But you may call me ' '" Shang Tsung extended his hand for Skarlet "What is your name young miss?"

"My name's Skarlet, erm…Nice to meet you!" Skarlet shook Shang Tsung's hand.

Skarlet and Shang Tsung had a small chat, after a while, Shang Tsung told Skarlet where to find her ways around the school and gave her a map to the school just in case. Skarlet thanked Shang Tsung and decided to stay in her home room with him until school started.

8:30 finally came around and everyone was in class in their seats. Shang Tsung waited for the class to quiet down a bit to give the talk about the first day of school.

"Hello Class! As you know of today this is your first day at Netherealm High. Now, since this is your first day and all, you all get to wear your regular clothes. After today, you all start on uniforms tomorrow and the rest of the school year." Everyone groaned at the thought of having to wear school uniforms for 1 whole year at school.

"Aww come on Shang, do we really have to wear these lame-ass uniforms?" Said a boy in spiky brunette hair, wearing blue basket-ball shorts with a black shirt that read 'You got caged!'

"Hey John, watch it! I'm not too happy with this dress code either but rules are rules and nothing I can do about it as far as I'm concerned...And that's ' ' to you."

"Okay and that's Johnny Cage to you sir." Johnny Cage rolled his eyes at Shang Tsung, who was about to say something until another student spoke out.

"Seriously? Uniforms?! And here I was about to show off in my flashy clothes"

"Yeah, If you consider showing your cleavage from here to Mexico as flashy. Kitana." A girl in blonde rolls her eyes.

"Ugh! You know what Sonya? Go to hell." Kitana smirked.

"Well...As long as you are here. I'm already there sweetie." Sonya said with a sly smile.

"Oooooohhhhh somebody call the fire department cause' someone got BURNED!" Johnny Cage said with a laugh.

"Now, now ladies, this is the first day of school, let's not fight you two" Shang Tsung looked at both Kitana and Sonya.

"Fine!" they both said as they glared at each other.

Shang Tsung sighed "First day of school and already fighting. Anyway class, time for the next period. Have a good day."

Everyone proceeded onto the next few rooms for the next few hours until they reached the lunch period.

Skarlet was confused to where she should sit so she sat by herself.

"hey, you don't mind the company do you?" Sonya asked as she approached Skarlet with two males at her side.

"Oh no, I would love to have some company…since this is my first day at school and all."

"Sweet, My name's Sonya and this is Jax." Jax waved at Skarlet. "Hey! What about me?" "Oh, right. This is Johnny" Johnny lowered his sunglasses a bit with his finger tips. "That's Johnny Cage to you...hey, who's the hot red-head?" Johnny Cage winked at Skarlet.

"That's Skarlet" Jax replied.

"Sweet, so Skarlet, you single?" Skarlet blushed at his question. "Cage! She's new here and you just met her!" Sonya said shaking her head. "I know, but I got a thing for red-heads…and blondes if you catch my drift" he said as he moved his eyebrows. "Ugh! whatever Johnny." Sonya rolled her eyes.

"So anyway Skarlet, what brought you to this school?" Sonya asked. "I moved here around this area so…why not?"

"Awesome, well, let's go outside." Sonya said as she got up from her seat to throw her tray away.

"Um...weren't we supposed to go to the next period?" Skarlet asked.

"Yeah, but trust me, the next period is going to be not fun…that's gym class." Sonya replied.

"Oh well in that case, Okay!"

Skarlet, Jax, Johnny and Sonya went outside to sit up under the tree. That was when Kitana and two other girls that were in purple and green came out with other people, practicing cheerleading.

"Who are they?" Skarlet asked.

"Oh, ha-ha, forgot you was new to this school" Jax replied

"Let's introduce you to everyone." Sonya offered.

"You see the one in the blue shirt?" Skarlet nodded. "That's Kitana, she is the most popular girl in school…and rather rude to anyone who isn't popular, or rich. That's the reason why I and she bump heads so much. In other words, we don't have a good history." Sonya exclaimed.

"That sucks" Skarlet said. "So who are the other two girls?"

"Oh, the one in the purple shirt, that's Mileena." Jax said "She's Kitana's twin sister."

"I see…but why does she wear a mask?" Skarlet asked.

"She had some kind of surgery or something…well, that's what I think. No one really knows for sure why she wears a mask over her face." Jax said.

"Well, I have one conclusion" Johnny Cage exclaimed.

"And what conclusion would that be?" Jax asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The chick is ugly." Johnny said.

"How do we know for sure?" Sonya said

"Come on, she has been wearing a mask since we've known her. We've never saw her without her mask." Johnny said as he looked at Mileena.

"She has to have a pretty face since she is Kitana's twin right?" Skarlet said her thought out loud.

"One way to know for sure – we have to see her mask less…but now isn't the time, we still haven't introduced you to everyone yet." Sonya said.

"Now, that we introduced you to her twin sister, the one in the green shirt is Kitana and Mileena's best friend Jade probably ever since birth. The thing about Jade is that knows everything about everybody, even secrets." Sonya said.

"That's why her hair's so big, it's full of secrets." Johnny Cage said as they all shared a laugh.

"Okay, now that we got that covered, let's go back inside, don't want the teachers go bat shit on us. "Johnny said as they all got up to go inside.

For the remainder of the periods, the students were shown all around the school until then cheered as school was out for the day. As Skarlet was about to head towards home, Sonya stopped her on her way there asking if she wanted to hang out with her, Johnny, and Jax. Skarlet of course not wanting to be alone and had nothing to do for the day, she agreed to it with no problem.

Skarlet had a blast with her newfound friends. Skarlet then returned home, ate dinner and went to bed. Ready for tomorrow, and the rest of the school years ahead.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a tad bit confusing, I kind of was stumped on what to write…and kind of had a writer's block lol.**


	3. A Memory Too Painful

Skarlet has woken up that morning, brushed her teeth, washed her face, got dressed, ate breakfast, and went off to school as usual.

It was the second day of school. Shang Tsung was talking and explaining about muscles and tissue for the class period. Everyone was yawning and bored. The trio was texting in class about some popular stuff, Johnny cage falling asleep in class, and the rest of them was either texting each other or did the old school way of communication – passing notes. Skarlet noticed Sonya was writing a note.

Sonya starred at the note for the longest period of time. _I wonder if I should even consider giving this note to him_. Sonya pondered on the thought as she looked over to a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes in black shorts and a red shirt that read in silver lettering "Black Dragon". Kano was sleeping in class. He never was the one to pay any attention in class unless it was something _fun and school-related_, which isn't often. Sonya looked back and forth between him and the note. _Ugh! Can't stand him sometimes!_

Kano was the bad boy in school. He was always getting in any kinds of trouble more than anyone ever did in their whole life at school, he was a thief before coming to high school, but now that things at home was becoming better for him. He stopped being a thief, despite the fact that he does steal occasionally. But even though he is somewhat on the good side, he still carries his bad boy persona. Kano was also a ladies man. Despite he's at a school where there are more guys who are handsome than he is.

Kano and Sonya had a nice friendship in the beginning when they met. They met at middle school when they were preteens. Sonya did have a crush on him at one point until he became a thief. Sonya knew she couldn't be friends with him after he became against the law enforcements. And still to this day, Sonya doesn't want to be friends with him...Sonya was still angry with him after these years because of the incident…She remembers it like it was yesterday.

***FLASHBACK***

**It was raining outside on middle school grounds after school. As a fuming Kano and an upset Sonya came storming out of the school. Kano kept walking away from Sonya, trying to get away from her, but Sonya kept following him, speaking in an upset-tone in her voice.**

"**Why won't you just talk to me Kano?" Sonya said, still following him.**

"**Argh! You just don't know how to leave shit alone do you Sonya?" Kano said, avoiding the question in the process.**

**But Kano, all I am trying to do is help you! The least you can do is let me help you." Sonya said, stopping in her steps. Still upset at what her friend is becoming before her very eyes. **

**Kano stopped in his tracks, Looked down at the sidewalk that he and Sonya was walking on, hesitating to whether respond to her or not.**

"…**I don't need any help sweetie."**

"**But Kano…why don't you ever want to talk to me about what's going on?"**

"**Because Sonya…You wouldn't be able to understand and if I told you, it would break your heart." Kano said coldly.**

**Sonya went on to say something, but she wasn't sure what Kano meant by that. Sonya wasn't sure if she wanted to find out, but she knew she had to get to the bottom of this. Sonya gulped and said "…Whatever it is, I can take it."**

**Kano turned to Sonya and sighed. "You know about the black dragons?" Kano asked.**

"**Yes, I do. What about them?"**

"**I'm joining them." Kano looked at Sonya as her expression turned into sadness.**

"**But…But…But why? Have you lost your mind? Are you trying to get everyone and yourself killed?" Sonya said with sadness and anger in her tone.**

**Kano looked at Sonya with cold eyes; he didn't want to hurt her. But if he told her the reason why..."Sonya, it's a personal reason…And I can't tell you."**

"**But why can't you tell me? Aren't we friends?" Sonya asked.**

"**We are Sonya. But we can't be seen with each other anymore." Sonya's heart dropped at that very moment. _Did I do something wrong? _"…Why not?"**

**Kano knows he really hurt Sonya when he said that. But he knew if he were to tell Sonya the reason, he knew that she would be in danger. But at the same time, he didn't want to lose his friendship Sonya. But just to protect her, he would have to end it, Even if it meant Sonya being angry with him for eternity.**

"**I can't tell you why. If I do, then you'll be hurt."**

"**But I'm already-"**

"**Sonya! Leave me alone about it! If I tell you, you are going to be hurt! Not only that but-"Kano stopped his worlds as soon as he saw Tasia, Jarek, and Quinn. He then fell silent. Not daring to say another word to Sonya.**

**Tasia looked at Kano with irritation and impatience.**

"**We were waiting for you, what the hell took you so long?" Tasia asked.**

"**I had to take care of business." Kano replied**

**Tasia sighed "Fine, I suppose I can let you off the hook. But if you're planning on going anywhere, at least tell me so we don't have to go looking for you, we're not in black dragon to baby-sit. You hear?"**

"**Yeah, yeah, I hear ya all loud in clear."**

"**Okay then, let's go, we got business to take care of…unless you have some other plans" Tasia looked at Sonya and Sonya looked at Tasia, She felt such tension between her and Tasia. She suddenly felt like punching Tasia, something about her didn't set Sonya right. **

**Kano was aware of the tension between Sonya and Tasia. Kano knew what Tasia meant when she said those words. If Kano didn't abide by her, then Sonya's life would be in danger.**

"**No, let's go." Jarek, Tasia, Quinn and Kano walked to else where as Kano turned around one last time to look at Sonya and mouthed the words "I'm sorry."**

**Sonya stood there with a river of tears flowing from her blue eyes. And ran in the street, not caring what happens at this point until Sonya's red eyes, blurry with vision saw something of what looked like 2 bright lights, coming her way her very fast. Sonya's heart pounded in her chest as she was frantic about the situation, but Sonya didn't budge as she felt she didn't want to live anymore at this very moment. The car was coming closer and Sonya just closed her eyes, waiting for the car to hit her and just end her life. **

**She had no other friends besides Kano, she was always getting picked on a school or bullied, she tried hard not to let it get to her but at this point, she didn't care, she just wanted to just be laid to rest of all this misery. _Just hit me and end my misery, please_ Sonya thought as the car was coming closer each second, in 5 seconds, Sonya would get what she wanted, that is until She felt a force from a side of her and suddenly, she was on the ground, Sonya somewhat relieved and shocked that she didn't get hit by a car. Instead she turned to her side to see a black male holding her in his arms on the ground.**

"**You know, you could've gotten hit." The black male said as Sonya was staring at him. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put a finger on where she knew him from.**

"**I know…Why did you save me?" Sonya asked.**

"**Why not?" The black male asked.**

**Sonya then looked down at the grass she landed in "…My name's Sonya, Sonya Blade…Nice to meet you." Sonya said, avoiding the question.**

"**That's a nice name, oh; by the way, my name's Jackson Briggs. But you can call me 'Jax' for short." Jax smiled.**

**Sonya smiled back; despite her tears that were once from sadness is now full of happiness.**

"**So Sonya, why were you standing out in the street like that?" Jax asked. And Sonya explained her situation to Jax, as Jax understood. They kept chatting until night time occurred. **

"**So see you at school tomorrow? Jax asked.**

"**Tomorrow" Sonya replied with a bright smile across her face. And ever since that day, Jax and Sonya became best friends. He defended Sonya Against bullies or anyone who tried with her. Within time, Jax offered Sonya some fighting lessons. Sonya agreed to it and learned Tae Kwon do. Ever since she took the lessons, she has been able to defend herself from anyone.**

***FLASH BACK ENDS***

Deep down in her heart, Sonya missed the friendship with Kano. She missed the times on how they would talk about things, their dreams and goals.

Sonya was still thinking about giving him the note. As Sonya re-read it, Sonya looked over to Kano, then at the note again. _I guess I should get over it. It happened for a reason_ Sonya thought as she looked at Jax and smiled. She looked at her written note for Kano one last time and decided to rip the note in pieces.

"And that concludes our lesson for the day; remember to turn in your homework on time. That is all" Shang Tsung said as the bell rang.

Everyone was out of the class and onto the next few classes, had lunch. Then the dreaded gym class.

'Okay students! We are here for our first gym class…But I don't need to tell you that because most of you in this high school already know this, as this you're all juniors. So who's going first on the rope?" Goro asked the whole room of male students.

Johnny Cage pointed to himself and said "Heh, I think This Handsome Devil will be the first. Step aside and let me show you how it's all done." Johnny Cage then got on the rope and climbed it to the top, ringing the bell and climbing his way to the bottom.

"Hmm, impressive Carlton, I wasn't expecting you to make it to the top this time." Goro said as he was impressed.

"Ah, don't mention it teach. And I prefer Cage" Johnny said smiling cockily.

"Okay, next up; Kuai Liang, then after him, Hanzo Hasashi." Goro stated.

"Alright, Kuai, good luck bro" Hanzo patted Kuai on the back.

"Thanks Dude." Kuai said as he climbed his way to the bell, halfway through, Bi-Han yelled" You suck!"

"Your Momma!" Kuai yelled back as he was climbing his way to the bell.

"We have the same mom bro!"

"Whatever!" Kuai said as he rang the bell and climbed his way down.

Hanzo and everyone else climbed the rope for the bell, did exercise as push-ups, jumping tracks, running around the gym, etc.

"Alright ladies!" Sheeva yelled" We are going to start off with track, then Volleyball practice, got it?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay, Start!" Sheeva yelled as everyone was on track. Then after that, everyone did volleyball practice. After that, everyone resumed their classes and the bell rang. Everyone went home or to their friends house. Skarlet and Johnny Cage bid their farewells to Jax and Sonya. Skarlet went home, and Johnny Cage went to play basketball with the guys, leaving Jax and Sonya alone with each other.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Sonya asked.

"Um, guess we can see head to your place and play 'Deadly Kombat' until we get bored." Jax said.

"Alright then." Sonya said, as they both walked to her house and entered.

Jax wanted to play the game, but Jax had other thoughts in his mind. He thought about Sonya, more than a friend. He admired her from the day he saved her life and liked her ever since. He wanted to be more than friends with Sonya, but Jax wasn't sure if she liked him the way he liked her. Not to mention he was afraid that if he told Sonya about the way he felt about her, their friendship would change and become awkward. Or worse, their friendship would end on bad terms.

Jax wanted to tell her tonight, but he's having doubts. _What if she doesn't like me back?_ Was all Jax could think of, the more he thought about it, the more he became afraid to tell her._ Maybe I'll tell her someday when the time is right._ Jax thought, hoping one day Sonya would return those feelings.

"Jax, earth to Jax…" Sonya said waving her hand in front of Jax's face. "Are you going to come in?" She asked. "Aw, yeah, Sorry about that" He said as they played Deadly Kombat for the rest of the day.

**Author's Note: I tried to go another different angle with my style of writing. I think I'm getting better a little bit, but I am trying. And I think I may need another break with this…took me all day to write this and think of scenarios. Hope I'm doing well on the story by keeping the readers entertained and wanting more ^^ (oh wow…that sounded dirty lmao.)**

**Another thing, the first chapter (Things you need to know) some of the things on the list may not follow in this fan fiction, I basically wrote it to see where I was going with it, How to start it, characters, etc. So it was like a reminder to me if things didn't go as planned or whatever. For example, I was going to make Sonya and Jax as childhood friends; instead, they met in school or whatever. Because certain things I find to relate to that certain situation more. So I thought if some things don't go with the list in the story, then that's why ^^.**


	4. A Never-ending Dream

"Attention Students! We are going to have a talent show in 3 weeks, if you want to audition, please come to the auditorium after school, I repeat, if you want to audition for the talent show, come to the auditorium after school. The auditions end this Friday. Thank you." Raiden said over the speaker, ending the announcement.

"Hey guys!" Johnny Cage ran up to Sonya and Jax alongside with Skarlet.

"You're starting to be late for almost everything. " Sonya said as Skarlet giggled at her snide comment.

"Hey! No need to be a smart-ass!" Johnny Cage rolled his eyes. While Johnny Cage and Sonya were going at it with insults and Skarlet trying to settle it down, there was Jax, started to daydream about how it would be if Sonya was his girlfriend.

"Hey Jax! Hurry up! We're gonna be late for class!" Johnny Cage shouted snapping Jax from his daydream. "Huh? Aw yeah, you go on, I'ma be there in just a sec." Jax quickly grabbed his math textbook and hurriedly ran to his math class.

"Alright class, open your math textbook to page 421, we will be learning about Linear Functions today." Shang Tsung said as he grabbed the chalk to write on the chalkboard while the whole class groaned in unison. As Shang continued to write on the chalkboard and explaining the mathematical problems, Jax began to fall asleep, dreaming his desire of being with Sonya.

"_**Sonya, will you marry me?" Jax asked as he got down on one knee and opened a box of a diamond ring that's 14 carat gold. "Yes!" Sonya said as she cried happily as Jax proposed to her. He picked her up and spinning around with her in his arms, as they turned into their wedding clothes. Shang Tsung came out in Priest clothes, ready to marry the couple.**_

"_**Do you, Jackson Briggs, take Sonya Blade, to be your lawfully wedded wife?"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**Do you, Sonya Blade, take Jackson Briggs, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"**_

"_**I do."**_

"_**I now pronounce you husband and wife."**_

_**Sonya and Jax began to kiss passionately as their fulfilled love began to fill the room. The bridesmaids of Sonya began to tear up and cried, even Sonya's worst enemies, Kitana, Jade, and Mileena was there and even tear up as well.**_

_**On that night, Jax and Sonya arrived to their new home, as they bid their farewell to their friends and guests, they shut the door behind them and began to kiss each other passionately, one kiss after another and eventually, they made love on that special night. After the marriage, the love-making, they eventually had kids, grew old, and died together…in peace. **_

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't been updating on MK High. I have been busy with school and other things in life. I'm also sorry this chapter is a bit short…And I am more sorry that this is a chick flick chapter…But I promise on the next Chapter I will tone down the Jax x Sonya stuff as the focus on the next chapter will be on other characters and the talent Show. When you haven't worked on something for months, it's hard to get off a good start again, and to have an active imagination. So again, sorry for the chick flick chapter. The next Chapter will be readable and less...well…chick flicky.**


	5. My response to Comments and Questions

My response to some reviews, asking me questions or comments ^_^

Main question people ask: **When is (insert chapter number here) is going to come out?**

My Response: I'm working on it right now, seeing I had a writer's block, But now, I feel inspired to write again. So it will come soon, though, I think I'm going to take my time on the latter chapters because when I wrote those earlier chapters (from 1-3), I was at my grandma's house for 3 months (due to my mom being in the hospital, then went to a nursing home for health issues, she's better now ^^) And let's just say…my grandma's computer is on it's period – a lot xD. so sometimes, it wouldn't come on and I would have to re-format her computer…so I would have to finish the earlier chapters in a day or an earlier time frame…was not very fun for me ~_~

So from now on, I will take my time writing these chapters. Because I realize, when writing a Fan-fiction, and if you want the story to be good, It cannot be rushed.

Question: **Can you do A skarlet x Hanzo or a Skarlet x Kuai thing?**

I do not know, as thinking up a couple/pairings is hard..esp if it's typical as an high school with video game characters who kill xD So I can't say who pairs up with who just yet. So maybe it may happen, maybe it won't –shrugs- But either way, I have something in mind for the skarlet/sub-zero/scorpion plots in the latter stories.

Comment: **I like this story alot, but can you update more often and kick off the Sub-Zero/Sareena please. And, if possible, bring Cyber Sub-Zero into the story. Thank You**

My response: I do not know If I can bring cyber sub-zero in this story, as I don't know where I'm going with my story, I'm just going with the flow until I can think of something better for my story. As for sub-zero x Sareena pairing. I don't know, I haven't even got started on sub and sareena yet xD so we'll see what's up in the later stories.

Comment: **I must say that I see good potential in your plot and in most of your scene scenarios. But, critically speaking, you have a long way to go as an amateur writer. Your story is choppy, lacking description and good character development.  
I don't mean to be mean or rude at all, but just trying to help you :)**

My Response: Haha, I know I have a long way to go. This is my first time writing a fan-fiction…well, no, third time. And I am aware my earlier chapters are "meh" and I need to develop the characters a bit more as the story progresses. But hey, I'm still kinda new to this fan-fiction thing and writing stories so in time, it'll get better.


End file.
